IDoU
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: The elemental countries are at peace, but even that is uncertain. Naruto returns after a long absence, he will get the surprises of a lifetime. And how much harm can a djin, a genie that grants wishes, who claims him as her Master can do? NarutoxHarem...


**I don't own Naruto…**

**The vision…**

Bright skies with white clouds, birds and peace in a land untouched by the hands of man. We find a young man resting on a strange structure made to house the toad locals of Myobakuzan He leans on the structure comfortably in a roman position, while holding a book in his right hand while his left supports his head. He smiles once in a while, even laughs, with each word he reads. He whispers the words softly so only his ears can hear the words.

"'… Setsuna, my darling, you know I love you with all my being… that's why…'"

"'Hiro, my darling… please don't leave me… I want you… I will give you my body!!!' said Setsuna opening her kimono showing her beautiful large F cup breast to the stunned Hiro."

"'… Hiro, please don't leave me… I want to be with you. You're the only man that ever understood me!' said another girl latching on the man's hand rubbing his arm tenderly between her naked round breasts. "

"'Mayu… you, I… I understand but it is better this way. I believe in you. Setsuna… I…' spoke Hiro looking turning back from the young woman holding his and back to Setsuna… "

"'Hiro-sama, please leave. I realize how bad the situation is… but… please listen…' another beautiful brunet, Shira, took his hand and placed it on her beautiful chest. 'this heart beats only for you, Hiro-sama. You're the only one that can understand my real feelings… If you never return, then it will stop and break painfully… that's why… please don't leave me...'"

"'Shira… you… all of you… I… I want to stay… but… alright, we will find a new way! Even if we are shunned or dishonored, together we will leave that prejudice behind and live peacefully.'"

"'HAI!!' the three girls cheered hugging their beloved."

"'Is this a dream, I wonder. If reality can be so good, I wonder. But if this is a dream, then I hope it lasts forever…' spoke Hiro holding each other lovingly. And so, Hiro was not forced to give up his heart, and even though it was though, most of the times, they stayed together, realizing that no obstacle can stay in the way of true love. The world really is a beautiful place, with unlimited possibilities, where dreams can come true. The end." He finished closing the book and turning on his back. "World… dreams… reality?………………………………………………… like that could ever happen…"

His name was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, 19 years close to twenty soon, bloodtype B, 1.85 centimeters tall, male obviously, long blond hair that went just past his shoulders held together in a blue hair band making spiky ponytail (spiky like Jiraiya's but as long as Itachi's), blue eyes, with three whiskermarks on both cheeks. He had a lean body with toned up muscles, he was shirtless at the moment and wore a pair black gray pants.

Right now he was thinking about how he spent the last two years. After Madara had been defeated with the combined effort of the kages, Konoha, his friends, Sasuke as well as himself, a long silence shadowed the land, the villages, capitals and big cities were in ruins and slowly rebuilding, but economy, food supplies and medicine were in ruins. In short, the victory was bittersweet. In order to remedy this, Naruto proposed that instead of leaving the nations to themselves to slowly rebuild, a process which would take years and without any chance of resettling themselves to their previous glory, they would work together, since some nations found themselves having more provisions in some areas then in others. In short a trade route was being settled. But not only the largest countries were involved; a lot of smaller ones were involved as well since they were shielded from most of the attack.

But behind this temporary peace, someone had to be selected as a representative of ninja of the five nations, that someone was him, yes, Naruto Uzumaki, the only ninja that gained the trust and respect of all kages. He was chosen as arbiter between nations, and a representative and founder of the ninja alliance. When nations had a negotiation or a treaty involving important ninja affairs, he was usually present.

You could clearly conclude that the first year was HELL. No one deserved that kind of suffering, a guy like him couldn't stand being in such political disputes, but he quickly had to swallow his pride and do the right thing. He hadn't seen anyone except a few short glances before leaving soon after. So it was he didn't even remember what his friends looked like now.

One day, after making sure that peace and an economy was installed, he just left leaving behind scrolls to the important political bigwigs and kages with the cryptic note 'ON VACATION'.

The second year he spent here. He couldn't return to Konoha, he wanted to rest and couldn't face his friends right now. He basically split himself from the world.

"Naruto…"

He thought that after Madara was over, then it was over… that wasn't the case.

"NARUTO!!"

He was snapped out his thoughts by the Gamakichi himself.

"What is it Gamakichi?" he asked.

"The elder toad and Fukasaku-sama want to talk to you. They sent me to get you…" said the large toad. Gamakichi grew a lot these years but he was strong as well.

"Okay, I'm coming." The blond jumped off the structure and landed close to his friend.

"Were you daydreaming or what? I called for you a few times."

"Yeah… just finishing up on some reading." Responded the blond.

"I see you finished reading the last of Jiraiya's books. You reading those books, after how much you complained about them… the sky might fall any second." Said the toad amused looking at the sky to check his suspicion.

"Hahaha, very funny. I was wrong, okay? Once you get over the extremely detailed smut and sex scenes, the highly unlikely plot twists, the bad character design, the absence of ambiance in the characters and all the sex themes in it, then there is something good to read… I can't believe I just said that… I have to check the sky more often…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Both friends burst into laughs all the way down the path.

"…Can I ask you something?" asked Gamakichi finally stopping his spurt of laughter.

"Sure, ask away…"

"How much longer are you going to hang around here?" he asked hesitantly.

Naruto stopped at this and turned around to face his friend. "Sorry, I didn't realize that my stay was an inconvenience."

"NO! No that's not it at all. You can stay here as long as you want. It's just…" Gamakichi tried to stop this train of thought before it sunk in too deep. "It's just that, your friends, the toads and I, are worried about you…"

"What's to be worried about?" asked the blond turning to leave.

"Come on Naruto, I know you. Besides Jiraiya, I trained and worked with you more then anyone. I know that there's something on your mind… out with it." spoke the toad.

"I'm fine! What's with you?" asked Naruto incredulous at this change in the toad.

"(Sigh) Alright, I see we aren't going to get anywhere with this… so…" said the toad.

"So…" repeated Naruto.

"So… when are you going to get a girlfriend?" asked the toad in a snicker.

"Uhh… that again? I told you already… I don't have experience with women." Answered the blond in a huff of a breath, not struggling to hide his depression.

"That would also explain why you started reading Jiraiya's work… you planning on following his footsteps?"

"Like what going around taverns, hooking up with women for money, and writing my experiences in stories?" asked the blond amused.

"It would make him proud. He'd say 'that's my student…'." Returned the toad

"I don't know if I can do that…"

His responsibilities and reputation were too important to be stained. But there was another reason, more embarrassing, truth be told, he never had time to get close to any woman or girl. He didn't know the first thing about love, dates, or what women wanted from him. It was frustrating, Jiraiya didn't help much on this subject, although, he did offer Naruto the opportunity of 'spending' some time with a certain beautiful woman who took a liking to him, just before they returned to Konoha. Needless to say that Naruto flat out refused thinking (guessing correctly) that want he needed to know and what Jiraiya had in mind was something completely different. I guess the 'You're going to become a true man…' part was too suggestive.

"Cheer up man. Guys like you are natural heartbreakers." Returned the toad.

"Yeah sure… like that will ever happen."

Soon they were both in front of the elder toad.

"Naruto-chan, good to see you could make it." spoke Fukasaku jumping on stone pillar where his seat is usually at.

"Oh, hey boy. What have you been up to lately?" asked Shima, the toad's wife taking her seat.

"Nothing much…" said the blond.

"Just reading Icha Icha Tactics." Said his toad companion laughing to the side.

"Gamakichi, you traitor!" screamed Naruto

"That again? I swear that idiot Jiraiya laughing his hide off, knowing that you finally took on those books." Said Shima concerned, truth be told, she had become quite the worrywart for the boy, almost like a grandmother.

"Don't listen to ma, Naruto-chan. Those books are meant for men, so now you are a step closer to that goal." Said Fukasaku.

"Don't try to influence him, pa. He'll end up as big of a pervert as Jiraiya-chan." She returned.

What follows was another argument after another.

Finally after 10 minutes, Naruto decided to clear his throat "Ughm, I'm still hear you know…"

"Sorry…" said the couple together.

"Okay, so why was I summoned?"

"That's right. The elder has summoned for you…" said Fukasaku turning to the eldest toad there. "Of great elder toad! He is here…"

"Oh… hello there, who are you, young man?" asked the old toad.

"It's Naruto, elder." Said Pa/Fukasaku.

"Naruto?! Well hello there, how have you been?" asked the elder.

"Okay I guess…"

"That's good…"

A weary silence followed.

The young blond couldn't take it anymore. "…um… so?"

"… so?" returned to elder.

"… so… why was I summoned?"

"Summoned?"

"Huh?... Yes, you sent for me…"

"I did? When?... refresh my memory will you?"

"Just a while ago… You sent for Gamakichi to get me!" returned Naruto annoyed. This guy was the living definition of the drawbacks of age.

"Oh… that's right… Gamakichi, yes, yes. I sent him… "

"Yes, so I'm here…" returned Naruto. By this time the others were getting annoyed as well.

"That's right… so……. Who are you?" the elder asked making the others fall flat on their faces anime-style.

"You old nutcase!! You said you had a vision and you sent for Naruto!" said Shima unable to hold her already admirable temper.

"Ma! You can't talk like that to the elder!!" returned Fukasaku unsettled.

"Oh! Hush, pa! You were thinking the same thing!" returned the wife.

"Alright children, that's enough. Naruto, I sent for you because I had another vision. In this vision, the peace you initiated slowly decayed away, and it regressed to turmoil…" said the toad.

"WHAT!? But I can't believe this!" said Naruto angered as hell, when was it going to end?

"That is not all. This all came to pass but I didn't see you in it…" continued the elder.

"So, this turmoil returned because I wouldn't be there?" asked the blond.

"… maybe, but there was another dream following this one. In it, you were on a hill, older, writing a book. You looked really happy." Finished the toad.

"…I see…" responded Naruto.

"That's quite a vision…" said Gamakichi.

"Don't take it to serious boy. Most of this geezer's visions are just his own concoctions…" said Shima turning around.

This brought another heated argument with Fukasaku.

"… I get it… There's only one thing I can do…" said Naruto stopping the others in their tracks. "It's time for Uzumaki Naruto to return!" he spoke confidently.

--------TBC-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it for now… I'm going to try and update my stories as soon as I can. But two things are clear. One, I'm not giving up on any of my stories. And two, I am going to update NoJ by the end of the month…**


End file.
